


Destined Souls

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred 100 word oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's be Friends!

Zack lay his body against the grass, his tail wagging in anticipation.  His blue eyes were locked onto a brown furry body, rolling around in the flowerbeds.  They gleamed mischievously.

_“…Gotcha!”_

_“Ah!”_

The puppy pounced on the poor defenceless kitten and began sniffing her, his tail wagging happily.

 _“You’re cute!”_ he yapped as the kitten stared at him with her green eyes _“What’s your name?  I want to be friends!  Let’s be friends!  You want to be friends with me, right?”_

Aerith swiped his cheek and he yelped.

 _“You scared me…”_ she said.

Zack whined and flattened his ears.

_“Sorry…”_


	2. A Day on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack shows off by surfing

“Zack, watch out for that…!”

Zack lost balance when a dolphin nudged his surfboard.  He went flying towards the beach and landed next to Aerith.

“…dolphin…”

Zack pushed himself up, spitting sand.

“Yuck,” he spluttered.

Aerith giggled before placing a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Give me a kiss better,” Zack puckered his lips.

“I’m not kissing you.”

“Aw, Aerith!”

“I don’t want sand in my mouth like you,” Aerith folded her arms and turned away.

Zack nudged his head against her then resting it on her lap.  He pouted and Aerith sighed.

“Here,” she kissed his forehead “Better?”

“Much.”


	3. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Aerith in a science class

“And that’s how evolution happens,” Tifa finished her lecture and adjusted her glasses “Any questions?”

“Miss,” Zack raised his hand “What’s your bra size?”

Tifa blushed.

“I meant relevant questions,” she scolded.

“Alright then.  How have your breasts evolved from being small like Cissnei’s to as big as that?”

Cissnei elbowed him.  Aerith turned and leaned across Zack’s desk.  She began whispering in his ear and Zack’s cheeks went red.

“Something you want to share, Miss Gainsborough?”

“Yes, Zack enjoys to dress up as a sexy nurse in bed,” Aerith declared.

“I do not!” Zack yelled with a red face.


	4. Gingersnap Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's made cookies

“Who wants cookies?” Aerith called as she came into the office with her cookies.

“Me!” Zack and Kunsel replied eagerly.

“Pass,” Angeal replied as he continued working.

“They’re gingersnap cookies,” Aerith tempted and Angeal’s brow twitched.

After giving Zack and Kunsel a couple, Aerith discretely wafted the delicious scent towards Angeal’s desk.  Angeal sighed irritably and turned to her.

“Just one,” he said.

“Not even the great Angeal can resist Aerith’s delicious cookies!” Zack grinned with crumbs around his mouth.

“No, Zack,” Angeal glared at him “Gingersnap just happens to be my favourite type.”

Zack just grinned cheekily at him.


	5. Quiet in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Aerith

“Quiet in the library!” Aerith hissed as Zack and Cloud laughed again, disturbing the peace.

“Aw, lighten up,” Zack pouted.

“You are disturbing the others,” Aerith placed her hands on her hips “If you want to stay then be quiet.”

Cloud nodded mutely but Zack grinned.

“Come on, Aerith, you know you just love to come and scold me whenever I’m a bad boy.”

“That’s it, out!”

Zack yelped as Aerith snatched him by the ear and proceeded to drag him out.

“Cloud, help me!”

Cloud just smirked, placing a finger on his lips.

“Quiet in the library,” he whispered.


	6. Careful, Young Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a little lord and Aerith's the gardener

Zack was eagerly dribbling the ball around the garden until he bumped into the gardener.

“Oh, sorry, Young Master,” Aerith gasped “Are you hurt?”

Zack blinked up at her with wide blue eyes as she helped him up to his feet.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he nodded.

“You must be more careful, Young Master,” Aerith smiled.

“What are you doing?” Zack eyed her shears.

“The Master wants some roses to decorate the house, so I’m picking some right now.”

“Can I watch?”

“Of course you can.”

Aerith smiled as Zack sat down and watched curiously as she continued her work.


	7. Arthritis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith has arthritis

“Careful, Aerith!” Zack exclaimed as Aerith winced whilst coming down the stairs.

“Zack, I’m fine, really,” Aerith smiled at her husband as he came up and took her arm to help her down.

“Are you sure?  I really think we should get a chair lift for the stairs,” Zack grimaced “Your arthritis isn’t going to get any better if you keep exerting yourself.”

“Zack, it’s alright.  I can manage.”

“I just can’t help but worry about you,” Zack’s eyes dulled with sadness “I love you too much.”

Aerith just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying his embrace.


	8. Flawed Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's king of the castle

“I’m the king of the castle!” Zack declared with his makeshift crown and sceptre “You’re a dirty rascal!”

“Excuse me, but I’m not the one with chocolate on my face!” Aerith stuck her tongue out.

“I’m the king so I say that being dirty is the new clean!” Zack pointed his sceptre at her “And that means being clean is the new dirty!”

“You have a very flawed logic!”

“What’s a flawed logic?” Zack asked as his crown slipped.

“It’s something that only grown-ups and I know!”

“Well I don’t care, because I’m king!”

Aerith sniffed and strode back inside.


	9. False Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Aerith's mother's false teeth...?

“Zack!” Aerith called as she went downstairs “Have you seen my mother’s false teeth…?”

Aerith blinked as she saw her boyfriend entertaining Tifa and Cloud with the set of false teeth.  Tifa looked amused whereas Cloud wasn’t sure what to think.

“Zack…what are you doing?” Aerith asked slowly.

“You told me to babysit them and they looked bored,” Zack shrugged.

“My mother is going to kill you when she finds out that you’re using her false teeth to keep the children entertained…” Aerith muttered with shadowed eyes.

Zack didn’t listen as he continued gnashing the false teeth, scaring poor Cloud.


	10. Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're foxes now

“Stupid foxes!” Barret yelled as he fired his gun into the distance “Get out of here!  Scram!”

The two foxes scarpered when they were caught near the chicken coup.  Zack was faster than Aerith who was floored by the golden retriever that caught up to them.

_“Zack!”_

Zack did a U-turn when he heard her cry and snarled at the dog before charging at him.

 _“Get off her, you mongrel!”_ he growled as he shoved Cloud off Aerith.

Cloud yelped as Zack sunk his teeth into his leg before ushering Aerith off back into the woods and to their den.


	11. At the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith really wanted to see a Chocobo.

“Look, Zack, a Chocobo!”

“Aerith that isn’t a Chocobo, that’s Cloud.”

“Oh, I wanted to see a Chocobo.”

“They’re over in the petting zoo area.”

“Hi,” Cloud greeted his friend.

“Hey, Cloud we were just going over to the petting zoo.”

“I’m looking for Yuffie and Anne.  I was supposed to be keeping an eye on them for Tifa.”

“I saw them!” Aerith exclaimed “Yuffie dared Anne to sneak into the Chocobo-Eater pen.  Look, she’s climbing over the fence!”

“Anne, no!  That’s dangerous!”

“Careful it doesn’t mistake you for a Chocobo!” Zack called as Cloud ran over to stop Anne.


	12. Starting a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zackaria and Aerith discuss the future

“More tea, Zackaria?” Aerith smiled as she placed a hand on the teapot.

“Oh please,” Zackaria smiled “I’ve been thirsty since this morning, I think it’s the baby.”

“Aw, it’s so adorable that you’re finally starting a family,” Aerith rubbed Zackaria’s baby bump thoughtfully “I’m jealous.  Aeri must be thrilled.”

“He is a bit anxious,” Zackaria smiled “I’ve seen him going through catalogues.”

“I’ve been feeling a bit light-headed lately.  I hope Zack’s managed to knock me up too.  I just can’t wait to finally have my own family!”

The girls shared a secret smile before continuing their social meeting.


	13. Secret Ingredient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tells Aerith her flapjack recipe

“You put vinegar in your flapjack?”

“Secret ingredient,” Anne smirked “But don’t tell anyone.”

“No wonder it tastes different to my flapjack.”

“Don’t tell Sephirotha.  She’s been trying to seduce me to give it away.”

“And why are you telling me about your recipe?”

“Zack wants you to know it because he’s afraid he’ll fall in love with me.”

“Did he now?”

“Well, you know what they say.  You get a man’s love through his stomach.  Apparently that applies with perverted tomboys too.”

Aerith giggled and glanced into the sitting room where Sephirotha and Zack were having a wrestling match.


	14. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tornado's struck, into the shelter

Zackaria whimpered and clutched onto Aeri tightly, burying her face into his chest.  Aeri cuddled her and stared up at the doors above them.

“It’s alright, we’ll be protected here by the tornado,” he soothed her.

“I hope Genesis and Angeala are OK.  And Sephirotha and Andrew.  And Cloudia and Tif.  And Rena and Cissnei!”

“Seriously, you’re worrying about Rena?” Aeri grumbled.

“Well why not?” Zackaria blinked up at her fiancé.

“She came onto me on my birthday, remember?” Aeri huffed “Dressed in that skimpy black dress.  Ugh.”

Zackaria giggled and shrugged.

“She is still my friend,” she said.

“Whatever.”


	15. Get off that Cow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith, Zack and their son, Kunsel on a walk in the countryside

“Kunsel, get off that cow now!” Aerith shouted at her son as she found him playing the meadow “Zack, get your son off that cow!”

“I’m sorry,” Zack stuttered in between his laughs “It’s just funny!”

“Look at me, Mommy!” Kunsel cheered.

Aerith gasped when she saw that the cow had horns.

“Kunsel, that’s a bull!” she shrieked which made Kunsel and Zack froze.

“Uh-oh,” Zack whispered as the bull charged off.

“Daddy, help!”

“I’m coming, Kunsel!” Zack yelled as he jumped over the fence.

Aerith sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

“Boys…” she muttered.


	16. Surprise Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recreating Aerith's death

“Whoa, Zack!” Aeri soothed as he petted his horse after coming across a dead body.

He frowned as he dismounted him and crouched down to examine the poor girl.

“Wait…Lady Tifa!” he gasped.

A shadow came across him and Aeri looked up.  A blade ran him through his chest and Sephiroth smirked.

“I told you your curiosity was going to be the death of you,” he said.

Zack neighed at seeing his master die and charged at Sephiroth.  Sephiroth turned on Zack and thrust his sword into him too.  Sephiroth observed them dying together before leaving with a malicious smirk.


	17. Where is that Manuscript?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's an author and Aerith is his publisher

“Zack Fair, where is that manuscript?!” Aerith shouted down the phone, startling the author.

“Ah, ah, I’m working on it right now!”

“I know you can write best-selling novels but it’s so frustrating when you don’t meet the damn deadlines!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I’ll send Sephirotha over to go collect it…”

“Ah no!  Don’t!  Can’t you send someone nicer?  Like Angeal or Andrew?”

“Sephirotha is already on her way actually,” Sephirotha called with a smirk as she took her coat.

“No!  Aerith stop her!  She’s a demon I tell ya!  A demon!”

Aerith hung up with a sadistic smirk.


	18. Dramatic Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is impressing Aerith by becoming an actor

“There is no need to listen to reason!” Zack proclaimed dramatically as he read through his script with Anne “Please, what does it matter that we’re both men?  I’ll come out and say it now, I may be queer and you may not be but I must confess it now!  Erik de Prez!  I love you!”

Anne slowly turned to the empty theatre, reading through her lines before lowering her script.

“Can you believe this guy?” she raised an eyebrow and jabbed a thumb to her fellow actor.

Aerith giggled and gave a thumbs-up to her boyfriend for his acting.


	19. Pass the Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent with a hotdog, lol  
> Oh and Aerith and Zack are convincing him to let Sephiroth go out with Andrew

“Could you pass the mustard please?”

“Oh, sure,” Zack said as he pushed it towards Vincent “So, I heard Sephiroth…”

“He is not having my son,” Vincent said as he poured mustard over his hotdog.

“Oh, too bad,” Aerith smiled sadly “I’m sure they would make a lovely couple.”

“I don’t trust him, I thought he was straight.”

“Well he was until Genesis brought him out of the closet.”

“Why don’t you have him around for dinner?” Aerith suggested “You’d be able to get to know him better.”

Vincent thought about it whilst taking a bite out of his hotdog.


	20. A Bit Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Zack are caught snogging in the broom cupboard

The two lovers giggled as they kissed in the broom cupboard.  Aerith yelped as the door she was leaning on gave way and they both landed outside in the corridor.

“Aerith!” Anne squeaked behind Sephiroth.

“Fair, take your girl and find a new place,” Sephiroth said “This is our place.”

“Sephiroth, it’s alright, you can wait…” Anne started and yelped when Sephiroth grabbed her hand and pushed her into the cupboard.

The cupboard door slammed shut after Sephiroth.

“Poor Anne…” Aerith frowned.

“She’ll be fine,” Zack said “Sephiroth’s a bit passionate is all.”

“A bit?” Aerith raised a disbelieving eyebrow.


	21. Florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith works at a florist

Aerith sighed as she changed the sign to the florist from open to closed.  
“Thanks for the help, Aerith,” Bianca sighed from the counter “Your paycheque is on your work table, don’t mind me while I just fall asleep…”  
Aerith smiled at her employer before going to the back room to get her wages. Zack waited outside for her and grinned when she came out.  
“Never thought you’d come out,” he said as he put his arm around her.  
“Well to apologize for the wait, I’ll treat you to some dinner,” Aerith waved her paycheque to him.  
“That’d be brilliant.”


	22. Menu Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is a waiter, Aerith is the customer

Erik kicked Zack sharply in the shin.  
“Get up, we have a customer,” he said as Zack snorted and jolted awake.  
“Argh, alright, boss!” Zack scrambled up to his feet and grabbed a menu from the holder.  
He went out to the young lady who’d just arrived and picked a table. He paused, transfixed by how pretty she was. She smiled up at him.  
“Um, may I have the menu?” she asked and Zack blushed, handing it to her.  
“Forgive me for staring but you’re very beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” Aerith giggled.  
Zack giggled too before retreating to the kitchen shyly.


	23. No Greedy Boyfriends in the Kitchen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's hungry

Hayley’s spatula came down onto Zack’s creeping hand.  
“Ow!”  
“Aerith, control your greedy boyfriend!”  
“Zack, you’ve already had twenty jam doughnuts,” Aerith frowned as Zack shook his hand out.  
“But I’m still hungry,” Zack whined.  
“I don’t mind if you have people come over to visit and buy my goodies, Aerith,” Hayley sighed as she threatened Zack again with her spatula when he glanced at the iced buns “But please, no greedy boyfriends in the kitchen!”  
“I’ll pay later…” Zack pouted.  
“Get out of my kitchen!”  
Zack yelped as he ran out after Hayley chucked a wooden spoon at him.


	24. Sephiroth is Being Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aerith

“Auntie Crystal, Sephiroth is being mean to Aerith!” Zack called as Sephiroth pulled on Aerith’s hair.  
“Sephiroth, how many times do I have to tell you to be nice?” Crystal folded her arms and glared at Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth let go of Aerith before marching away. Aerith began crying and Zack hugged her.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he said.  
“Where’s Anne?” Crystal asked after counting the playgroup.  
“Auntie Crystal, Sephiroth took Anne away from Tifa and is running off with her!” Cloud called.  
“That troublesome child!” Crystal shrieked as she ran off, leaving Cissnei to look after the children “Sephiroth!”


	25. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng is jealous

“That arrogant Zack, what does Aerith see in him?” Tseng snarled.  
“I wouldn’t know,” Serenity replied as she continued painting.  
“We’ve been friends since childhood and she has only known him for two months!”  
Tseng glanced at Serenity.  
“Aren’t you hurt that he chose Aerith over you?”  
“I’m over it,” Serenity shrugged.  
“Already?”   
Tseng walked closer.  
“Yeah, I guess I wasn’t really that into him,” Serenity put her paint palette down then looked up at Tseng “Do you really like Aerith that much?”  
Tseng remained silent and Serenity hugged him.  
“I’m sorry,” she said as she missed Tseng’s subtle blush.


	26. Unhappy Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack is a cute little kitten

Sky flicked his hair out of his face and gave a charming smile towards Aerith.  
“Here’s your kitten,” he said as he handed a black kitten out to her.  
“Oh, Zack!” Aerith cuddled her kitten happily “I’m so glad you’re OK!”  
Zack mewed softly.  
“I hope he’s learnt his lesson to not climb trees again,” Sky pulled some leaves out of his hair.  
“Sky, would you like me to make you some tea?” Aerith asked as Zack purred in her arms.  
“I’d love some,” Sky smiled gratefully.  
Zack hissed at him warily. He did not like this Sky one bit.


	27. Out of My League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack tries to win the heart of the ice princess

“No.”  
“Eh, why not?” Zack pouted and Fiona folded her arms.  
“You are out of my league,” she explained coldly.  
“Hey now, that’s a bit harsh,” Zack winced “How would you know that?”  
Fiona just tossed her hair and walked off.  
“Hey, come on!” Zack whined and followed her.  
Fiona turned the corner and grabbed the nearest girl to her.  
“Please go out with me-whoa!”  
Zack blinked as Aerith stumbled into his arms, looking up at him with a confused look.  
“You’d make such a sweet couple!” Fiona called over her shoulder.  
Cissnei and Elena giggled as Aerith blushed shyly.


	28. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack has a knack for getting into trouble

“I said, hands off my sister!”  
Zack grunted as Luka shoved him over and kicked him in the chest. The delinquent sneered before storming off. Zack let out a pained whine as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
“Zack are you OK?”  
Zack looked up to see Aerith run up to him.   
“I accidentally hit on Luna,” he grinned.  
“Oh Zack…”  
“In my defence I thought it was Cloud dressing up as a girl again! I was only teasing…”  
“You always get into trouble when I turn my back on you,” Aerith shook her head with a sigh.


	29. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a girl again!

“Oh, Hikari, it’s wonderful!” Zackaria smiled as she touched the pearl necklace around her neck.  
“I know, designed it myself,” Hikari grinned happily “Even though it stung the sender quite a bit…”  
“Who sent it?” Zackaria turned to her eagerly “Please, I must know!”  
Hikari giggled.  
“Can’t you guess?”  
“Well it could have been Cloud or Tif, it could have been Andrew…” Zackaria frowned thoughtfully “It can’t have been Sephiroth…”  
“Oh come on!” Hikari sighed “Think about the most obvious person!”  
Zackaria stared at her then blushed. She then bolted upstairs to give Aeri a massive kiss on the lips.


	30. You May Kiss the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both men. Something for the yaoi fans!

“Dearly beloved, we’d be gathered here today…” Megumi recited in front of Zack and Aeri “To celebrate the union between this man and this…man…”  
She held back a snigger when she saw Zack in a wedding dress. Zack blushed and Aeri smiled. Megumi recited their vows which they both agreed to happily.  
“Right, Aeri, you may kiss the bride,” Megumi smiled.  
Aeri grabbed Zack and pulled him into the kiss eagerly. The spectators cheered happily, Anne and Tif being the loudest.  
“Picture!” Sephirotha raised a camera.  
“No!” Zack exclaimed with bright red cheeks as Aeri grinned at the camera cheekily.


	31. Hectic Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all living together

“Stop eating the filling!” Aerith barked and whacked a wooden spoon on Zack’s hand.  
“Ow!” Zack yelped and backed away “But it tastes so good!”  
“Do you want me to make you a dumbapple pie or not?” Aerith placed her hands on her hips.  
“Well…yeah, but…”  
“Then get out of my kitchen!”  
Zack ducked as she swung that deadly spoon of hers and scurried out of the kitchen. He stopped in the living room to see Anne curled up in Sephiroth’s lap.  
“Oh come on guys, get a room!”  
“Tifa and Cloud are in it,” Sephiroth said.  
“Aw, come on!”


	32. You're Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Zack is weird

“You’re weird,” Cloud muttered as he watched Zack in Aerith’s favourite dress.  
“I’m curious,” Zack whined “Why do women fuss about these things? They’re comfortable but tight…”  
“That’s because you’re a bit big in it.”  
“Are you calling me fat?” Zack accused.  
“Zack Fair, what are you doing?!”  
The boys jumped as Aerith came into her bedroom, hands on hips.  
“Oh…hi, Aerith,” Zack grinned nervously.  
“If you have ripped that dress, Tifa and I will be giving you a crash course on sewing!”  
“Cloud, help me!”  
Zack and Aerith glanced at where Cloud had been only to find him gone.


	33. Top Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a princess and Zack's a knight

Aerith let out a startled gasp as a soldier towered over her.  
“Don’t worry, Your Highness!” Zack yelled as he charged towards her.  
He cut down the opposing soldier and offered a hand to the princess.  
“Come with me,” he said “I’ll take you somewhere safer.”  
Aerith hesitated then nodded, taking his hand.  
“I readied a carriage at the back,” Angeal said “I’ll take on Lord Sephiroth myself.”  
“Don’t get cocky,” Genesis sneered as they both took up their swords.  
“But what about Tifa and Yuffie?” Aerith asked.  
“You’re our top priority,” Zack said before leading her to the carriage.


	34. Successful Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a guy and a hunter

“Zack!” Aeri called as he carried the stag over to the cabin.  
He whistled for his faithful companion who ran through the woods and barked happily. The hunter chuckled as the massive dog pushed the door open eagerly and ran inside.  
“You’re such a puppy.”  
Zack began rolling around the floor as Aeri set the stag down.  
“Father, you’re back,” Sephiroth said as he and Sephirotha came downstairs.  
“Can I help skin?” Sephirotha asked.  
“No, but you can go and fetch water.”  
The young girl nodded as she ran off. Sephiroth held a stoic look as he watched the skinning.


	35. Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Geziena by the way

Geziena watched her two friends argue over an issue related to Final Fantasy VII.  
“Zack was first so clearly she’s meant for him!”  
“Yes but in the original game he was a minor character! Cloud and Aerith are the pairing that is meant to be!”  
“Cloud has Tifa, Zack and Aerith are the better pairing!”  
“Zack has Cissnei!”  
“Oh, that’s one-sided, Zack always loved Aerith!”  
“Cloud and Aerith forever!”  
Geziena logged into her Fanfiction account as they continued arguing to put up a poll to ask her readers, or anyone else that looked at her profile, which pairing they shipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I support Zack/Aerith but I am open to other pairings. But not Sephiroth/Aerith, he kills her and because of that I hated him for a whole two days. It's a record.


	36. I Don't Want the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil Zack?!

“All shall bow before me!” Zack proclaimed as he threw Aerith to the floor “Nothing could ever stop me from rising to power! Not even your pitiful little fiancé!”  
“You underestimate Cloud,” Aerith said as she got up “He will bring you down like he brought down Sephiroth!”  
“Who is still alive and holding the Lockhart family hostage,” Zack laughed before gripping Aerith’s hand “Give it up, Gainsborough! Marry me and forget about that ridiculous man! I can give you the world!”  
Aerith sniffed back the tears as she gripped Zack’s wrist.  
“I don’t want the world,” she said quietly.


	37. The Violinist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack can play the violin apparently

Aerith watched in awe as the taller man before her fluidly moved his bow across his instrument. She was not the only one, Anne, Cissnei and Tifa were just as memorized as her. Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ve never seen a violinist before?”  
The girls shook their heads mutely. Vincent leaned down and pressed a coin into Aerith’s hand.  
“Put that into his hat,” he said whilst smiling.  
Aerith nodded and ran over, dropping the coin into the bowler hat in front of the violinist.  
“Thank you, little lady,” Zack winked and she blushed, scurrying back over to her friends.


	38. Mute Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith is mute

Aerith smiled happily as Zack handed her one of the ice-creams he was holding. She happily accepted it and began eating it eagerly.  
“Whoa, slow down,” Zack chuckled and wiped some that had gotten onto her nose “You really like ice-cream, don’t you?”  
Aerith nodded with a light blush and Zack smiled happily. Even if she was born without a voice, she was still the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. He slung an arm around her shoulders with an affectionate kiss as they continued their peaceful walk in the park, enjoying the sounds of the birds and children.


	39. Deaf Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's deaf

“Zack, this is Aerith,” Cloud said whilst using sign language and gestured to Aerith.  
Aerith smiled as Zack grinned and shook her hand. He then began signing to Cloud.  
“He says it’s very nice to meet you.”  
“Oh, very nice to meet you too,” Aerith said as she signed.  
Zack laughed and signed to Cloud.  
“Your signing is cute but sloppy,” Cloud muttered and Aerith blushed “He likes you already.”  
“Thank you,” Aerith said as she kept her hands to herself.  
“I’ll order us some drinks,” Cloud said as he got up and left the couple alone for a while.


	40. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbending everywhere

Zack eyed Aeri warily from across the table as their sisters and girlfriends ate their dinner happily. Aeri just smiled in a charming manner before placing a hand on Zackaria’s knee.  
“Please ask your brother to not give me such dirty looks,” he whispered into her ear and Zackaria looked up sharply with a stern glare to Zack.  
“Zack!” both she and Aerith hissed.  
“I’m sorry,” he whined “But I’m warning you now, Aeri, hurt my sister and you’ll regret it.”  
“Alright,” Aeri smiled innocently.  
Zack nodded sternly before continuing eating his food. The girls shared a look and simper.


	41. Boring Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a pretty ballerina!

Zack watched from his seat as he watched Aerith perform on stage. Aerith coyly glanced at him as she went through the ballet routine, smiling as she pirouetted in her tutu.  
“She’s really magnificent, isn’t she?” Zack whispered to Cloud.  
“Yeah, if only Scarlet and Cissnei weren’t trying to grab the spotlight.”  
The two jealous ballerinas were performing behind Aerith. Tifa glanced next to her to see Anne had fallen asleep. She shook her head.  
“Honestly, you should go to bed earlier,” she whispered.  
“She’s bored, Tifa,” Sephiroth whispered “Like me.”  
Tifa slapped him on the back of the head.


	42. Cinema Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Zack are at the cinema

Aerith and Zack smiled as they sat side by side in the cinema, sharing a large packet of popcorn. Zack wasted no time in taking a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth, making Aerith giggle and pinch his cheek.  
“Really, Zack,” she whispered as the light dimmed and the trailers began.  
The lovers linked hands behind the packet as Aerith took a handful of popcorn for herself. She gasped as the opening scene of the movie started and gripped Zack’s hand tighter.  
“Ssh…it’s OK, it’s not real,” Zack whispered as Aerith whimpered at the zombies attacking people.


	43. Apple Juggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's juggling apples

“Zack, that’s really enough now.”  
“Come on, Aerith,” Zack grinned as he juggled five apples at once “One more!”  
Aerith sighed as she bent down to the apple basket to pick up another dumbapple. A hand stopped her and Angeal smiled at her.  
“Allow me.”  
Aerith stepped back as Angeal picked an apple and threw it at Zack.  
DONK!  
“Ow!”  
DONK DONK DONK DONK DONK!  
Aerith giggled after watching the apple Angeal threw hit Zack’s head, making him fall over and the other five apples hit him on the head one by one.  
“Angeal!” Zack whined.  
Angeal just laughed loudly.


	44. Orange or Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith likes orange, Zack likes green

“I don’t know, I prefer orange…”  
“Come on, what’s the matter with green?”  
“It’s…I don’t know, I don’t really like green.”  
“You garden a lot and you don’t like green?”  
“Not as a wallpaper colour.”  
Zack sighed and shook his head, lowering his arms that held up the wallpaper rolls.  
“You know our baby probably won’t like orange,” he mumbled.  
“Not unless she grows up around the colour,” Aerith patted her baby bump thoughtfully as she looked around the bare room “You know, I think paint might be nice too…”  
Zack groaned as she began describing her ideal nursery again.


	45. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith buys a pink ribbon from Zack

“Blue, purple, silver, gold, any colour you can wish for, I have a whole rainbow of ribbons!” Zack declared as he held up bands of ribbons.  
“Do you have pink?” Aerith asked as she and her friends approached him.  
“Sure!”  
Anne, Tifa and Yuffie looked through the other ribbons as Zack cut a hair ribbon and tied it into her plat.  
“There you go, miss, that’d be fifteen Gil!”  
Aerith handed her the money and smiled shyly with a blush when Zack flashed her another charming grin.  
“I’ll have green!” Yuffie cut in, destroying the moment.  
Aerith rolled her eyes.


	46. Cut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's an actress, Zack's a director

Aerith and Anne clung to one another as Tifa’s body fell before them. Sephiroth loomed over them, sword dripping with blood. He thrust his hand out and Anne cried out.  
“I won’t let you kill her!”  
“Silly girl…”  
“Cut!”  
“What is it now?!” Sephiroth snapped as Zack stood from his director’s chair.  
“Be more patronising, you don’t hate her. And Aerith, you need your make-up to be done up again.”  
Aerith glanced at the reflection of the prop mirror   
“No, I don’t.”  
“You do, I see it smudged on Anne’s costume.”  
Anne brushed away the beige smudge on her dress.


	47. Mountain Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date on the mountain

“It’s a very pretty view,” Aerith commented as she and Zack reached the top of the mountain.  
“Cloud and I normally came up here when we were children,” Tifa smiled as she and Cloud arrived.  
“That was until your baby sister came out of your mother,” Cloud grumbled as Zack spread out the picnic blanket.  
“I made my berry pie.”  
“Pie! Gimme!”  
Aerith gasped as Zack bumped her and the pie went flying into Cloud’s face.  
“Oops!”  
Cloud wiped some pie off his face and tasted it.  
“It’s a good pie.”  
There was a pause before the girls began laughing.


	48. Beautiful Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Zack go to the beach

“Last one in is a Malboro!”  
Five children dashed across the pier and dove into the sea. Aerith and Zack swam out towards the deeper waters whilst Tifa and Cloud lingered in the shallow waters. Aerith paused and lay floating on her back, staring at the sky.  
“It is a beautiful day,” she said as Zack floated next to her.  
“It certainly is,” he grinned “You reckon Angeal will only let us stay here for an hour?”  
“Well we did put on sun cream,” Aerith shrugged “I reckon two hours.”  
“Alright!”  
Aeirth smiled as Zack dove into the deep sea.


	49. Late for an Important Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith is making Zack late

“Aerith, dear, we’re going to be late!” Zack called as he checked his pocket watch.  
“In a minute!” Aerith called as she and Tifa continued their decision to what necklaces they were going to be wearing.  
Zack huffed and folded his arms.  
“Seriously, it’s just a wedding,” he muttered.  
“It’s the wedding of my best friend’s sister, it’s important!” Aerith called.  
Cloud stared upstairs before glancing at Zack.  
“How…?”  
“No idea,” Zack shrugged.  
“Zack, do you prefer emeralds, rubies or pearls?”  
“Emeralds, they match your eyes, now let’s go!”  
“Hm…I don’t know…”  
The men groaned as the girls continued fussing.


	50. The Evil Look of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, beware, the evil look of doom! ...And jealousy.

“Bye, Zack!”  
“Bye, Anne!”  
Zack grinned as he watched Anne run out to greet Sephiroth. He frowned and glanced at Aerith who was eating her sundae.  
“Did it look like we were flirting again?” he asked.  
“A little,” Aerith said stiffly “Why?”  
“Because Seph is giving me the evil look of doom again.”  
Aerith looked up and smiled at Sephiroth’s jealous glare whilst wrapping a possessive arm around Anne. She sidled up to Zack and hugged him.  
“Well you’re more observant than Anne,” she said.  
“Really? How?”  
“Because I’ve been giving her the evil look of doom since she came.”


	51. Trypanophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack doesn't like needles

“Please, Zack, calm down!”  
“You get that bloody needle away from me!”  
“Security!” Tifa cried as Aerith and Cissnei struggled to hold the patient down.  
“Please, Zack, you need it,” Aerith pleaded.  
“You’re trying to kill me!” Zack yelled and knocked Cissnei in the face with his elbow.  
Aerith clung onto his arm as he barged past Tifa, slamming the door open. He was promptly met with a fist in his face. Cloud and Angeal dragged him back into his room and lay him down as Aerith injected the medicine into him.  
“He really doesn’t like needles,” Tifa commented amusedly.


	52. A Unique Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack proposes

Aerith cheered with the crowd as Zack held up the football trophy up with pride. He was then hugged tightly by his teammates, with the exception of Sephiroth who stood outside the group with a small smile.  
“Wait!”  
Zack broke away from his teammates and took the microphone on the stand. He turned and found Aerith’s place in the audience. The stadium went silent as he got to one knee. Aerith held her breath.  
“Aerith, baby,” he said “Will you marry me?”  
Aerith’s heart lurched and she grinned happily.  
“Yes!” she cried and the crowd cheered “A million times, yes!”


	53. At the Retirement Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Aerith and carer Zack

Aerith hummed as she stitched the quilt that she had been working on all day. Zack came in.  
“You’ve done a nice job,” he commented.  
Aerith smiled softly and Zack helped her up from the chair.  
“Come on, it’s lights out in ten minutes,” he said as he helped her to her room.  
“Zack?”  
“Yes, Miss Gainsborough?”  
“Is it true? That…Tifa passed away last night?”  
Zack stilled and Aerith placed a hand on his arm.  
“You can tell me.”  
“From a broken heart.”  
“Oh yes, because Cloud had passed away earlier.”  
They remained silent for the rest of the trip.


	54. Perverted Photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a bit of a pervert

“That’s brilliant, Aerith!” Zack praised as he took pictures of Aerith as she waltzed down the catwalk.  
“Wait, Aerith!” Anne squeaked from the curtains.  
“Your…dress is torn…” Tifa murmured and Aerith squeaked as she turned to crane her head and see the tear on her skirt which showed a bit of her ass.  
Zack took more photos eagerly. Angeal hit him on the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. Genesis sighed and shook his head.  
“I told you to hire Sephiroth as a photographer,” he murmured.  
“Sephiroth wasn’t available, it was either Reno or Zack.”  
“…Good call.”


	55. Playground Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's bullying Aerith. Zack to the rescue?

“Ow! Quit it!” Aerith whined as Sephiroth flicked another elastic at her.  
“Grow up,” Sephiroth muttered.  
“She said stop it,” Zack snarled.  
“And I said grow up,” Sephiroth sighed as he hung upside-down from the monkey bars.  
Aerith began crying as he flicked another elastic at her. Zack charged at him but was shoved over. Anne got up and stood in front of Sephiroth.  
“Stop it,” she said.  
“No,” Sephiroth poked her nose.  
Anne glowered then kissed him on the lips suddenly. Sephiroth slipped from the monkey bars in surprise. Aerith giggled despite her tears as Zack grinned at Anne.


	56. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zack

“Ow, my finger!”  
Aerith stepped to the side in surprise after Zack missed the nail with his hammer and fell over backwards on the ladder.  
“Ow, my back!”  
Aerith knelt to him and stroked his head, taking his hand to kiss his sore finger.  
“I told you we should have asked for Angeal’s help,” she said.  
“But he’s just gone on his honeymoon with Genesis, we should leave them alone,” Zack grumbled as Aerith petted the back of his hand.  
“It’s just a loose board, it can stay like that for two more weeks.”  
Zack sighed.  
“Alright, whatever you say…”


	57. Eat Your Porridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat your porridge, Zack!

“Don’t want to!”  
“Zack, eat your porridge,” Angeal said.  
“I don’t want to!” Zack pouted.  
“Aerith’s eating her porridge,” Angeal gestured towards Aerith.  
“I don’t like porridge!” Zack insisted.  
“It’s nice with jam,” Genesis passed the pot of strawberry jam over to their adopted son.  
Zack opened his mouth in protest but was beaten by his adopted sister.  
“Zack Hewley-Rhapsodos!” she declared “You must eat your porridge to get big and healthy! Now eat it with your jam or chocolate spread or anything else and stop being such a baby!”  
Zack closed his mouth and ate his porridge with jam.


	58. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a journalist

“So, Mr Fair,” Aerith lowered her glasses to her nose “You’ve been in the modelling business for five years now?”  
“That’s right,” Zack grinned as he preened himself with his hand mirror.  
“Um…you’re from a farmer’s family, what was that like?” Aerith asked as she took down notes on her writing pad.  
“Boring!” Zack groaned “You see, my dad dragged me out of the house at the crack of dawn just to feed the Chocobos! I was a slave!”  
“So you moved here to Midgar?”  
“Yes and it’s great because…”  
Aerith smiled patiently as Zack rambled on about his life.


	59. The Winner Claims his Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, Aerith

“I won!” Zack cheered as he threw his last dart and hit one hundred and eighty “And the winner claims his prize!”  
Aerith yelped as Zack charged towards her, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She gave a startled look to the others as he ran out of the bar with her. Tifa and Cissnei giggled as Reno and Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
“I bet he’s been waiting for that for a long time,” he commented.  
“Poor Aerith,” Tifa sighed as she raised her cocktail.  
“We knew her well,” Cissnei nodded as she raised her cocktail too.


	60. Awkward Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward turtle?

“Awkward turtle!” Zack smiled happily as he lay on his back with his hands together, waggling his thumbs eagerly.  
Aerith watched him do so as she lay beside him, a curious frown on her face.  
“Why?” she asked softly.  
“Because it’s so cute!” Zack chirruped.  
“Your hands are cute, Zack, but that’s not a turtle,”  
“Use some imagination, Aerith!” Zack said cheerfully “Look at it swimming through the air!”  
Aerith smiled and shook her head as Zack moved his hands around then began tickling her. She squealed as she was brought under the covers as Zack decided to get frisky.


	61. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith is an art teacher

“That’s a nice theatre you made, Zack,” Aerith smiled as she came by Zack during her art class.  
“Yep!” Zack grinned proudly with glue on his face and paint on his clothes “Cloud, pass the glitter please!”  
Cloud passed the glitter over and Zack poured the whole lot onto it. Aerith blinked as he dusted his hands off.  
“Now it’s a sparkly theatre!” he cheered “Because you know, stages are always so bright!”  
“That’s very clever,” Aerith praised with a smile.  
“I know, I’m the cleverest in the class!”  
Aerith blinked in surprise after Lucrecia threw a paintbrush at him.


	62. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, I repeat, NEVER fall asleep in Sephiroth's lesson.

“Zack, wake up,” Aerith hissed as she nudged Zack beside her.  
“Nngh, don’t want to,” Zack murmured.  
“No really, wake up!” Aerith said insistently as she poked him more frantically.  
“Get off,” Zack murmured and batted her hand away.  
Aerith went silent as footsteps approached.  
“Mr Fair,” Sephiroth drawled and Zack tensed “How are you finding Lord Strife’s affair with Lady Lockhart?”  
Zack slowly sat up and looked up at their History teacher.  
“Uh…”  
“Detention, Mr Fair,” Sephiroth’s smirk was wide “You’ll be writing an essay based on the whole affair and its dire consequences.”  
Aerith face-palmed with a sigh.


	63. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's more lazy to write a letter of thanks than to say it

Aerith opened her package curiously and smiled at the dress Zack had bought her.  She took it by the sleeves and held it against her, feeling the fabric.  She set it back down before grabbing her stationary to reply to him.

* * *

 

The next morning, Zack woke up to the scent of a perfumed letter and smiled.

“You know, you could have verbally said thanks to me,” he said as he picked the envelope up from the pillow.

“You could have presented the dress to me without the packaging,” Aerith murmured next to him.

“I was lazy.”

“Well so was I.”


	64. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Zack

“Watch out!”  
Aerith and Tifa stepped to the side as a sandbag fell from the ceiling and onto the stage.  
“Zack, be careful!” Cloud barked up from his place in the seats.  
“I’m sorry,” Zack whined.  
“From the top,” Cloud nodded.  
Genesis cleared his throat as Anne and Cissnei bustled over to clear the mess.  
“Ladies, do you honestly think that you’ll be able to expose me in such a fashion?”  
“Don’t be so arrogant, sir,” Aerith stepped forward, hands on hips.  
“Watch out!”  
Anne shoved Aerith out of the way as a background screen fell onto the stage.  
“Zack!”


	65. Pup Naming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're wolves now

Zack wagged his tail as he returned to the den and dropped a rabbit in front of Aerith.  Aerith smiled up at him gratefully then nosed her pups softly.  As Aerith indulged on the small mammal, Zack sat beside her, watching the pups suckle her curiously.

 _“I want to call that one Cloud,”_ he said as he poked the pup that was sleeping, separated from the other pups.

 _“Huh, I wanted to name him after Tseng,”_ Aerith commented thoughtfully.

She flattened her ears at Zack’s jealous growl.

 _“OK, his name is Cloud,”_ she said and Zack wagged his tail appreciatively.


	66. At the Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's in trouble...again

“Miss Lockhart, Zack put glue in my hair again!” Aerith wailed.  
“Zack, that’s the fourth time!” Tifa folded her arms and towered over the little boy.  
“But it’s to make it look pretty,” Zack pouted.  
“Into the corner. Now.”  
“Aw, but I didn’t mean to make her cry!”  
“Corner, now!”  
Zack skulked over and pressed his head against the wall, pouting moodily. Genesis and Sephiroth snickered then winced when Angeal shoved them.   
“Be nice,” he said and the two boys continued their colouring obediently.  
Tifa took Aerith to the bathroom to try and get the glue out of her hair.


	67. Zack's Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack has a little kitten

Aerith purred as she lay on Zack’s chest. Zack cuddled his cat with a wistful smile before tickling her ears. The clock struck five and Aerith mewed.  
“I know, you’re hungry,” Zack mumbled as she got off his chest.  
He got up, stretched and yawned lazily as he walked into the porch. Aerith sat by her bowl patiently and purred louder when Zack took a packet of cat food and poured into her food bowl. He tickled her ears with a smile before adjusting her pink ribbon around her neck.  
“Who’s a pretty little kitten?” he praised whilst smiling happily.


	68. Adopting a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple get a new kitten

“They’re all so adorable,” Aerith cooed over the kitten pen with Zack.  
“How about we get the little ginger one?” Zack pointed to one kitten.  
“Alright,” Aerith smiled.  
“We can call him Genesis,” Zack grinned.  
“Genesis? Why?” Aerith frowned.  
“Genesis is ginger, he’s ginger, it fits,” Zack shrugged.  
“I don’t know, Genesis’s hair is more auburn,” Aerith frowned.  
“But can we still call our kitten Genesis?” Zack used the puppy pout.  
Aerith sighed softly.  
“Sure, whatever you want,” she nodded “Just don’t mention the ginger thing in front of Genesis.”  
“Why not?”  
“You know how he’s like with his looks.”


	69. Consoling a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping to mend a broken heart

“Ssh,” Aerith rocked Anne back and forth as Zack brought tea.  
Anne sunk her teeth into her thumb, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“I trusted him, I loved him…” she whimpered.  
“Ssh, yes, yes, we know,” Zack patted her knee.  
“If…if he wanted to be with Tifa he should have gone to her first!”  
“Now, Seph’s not that bad…”  
Aerith swatted his ear. Zack pouted and gave Anne her tea.  
“You don’t deserve someone who would use you like that,” Aerith soothed “How about I call Cloud? He’ll get us some pizza and ice-cream to share.”  
Anne sobbed and nodded.


	70. Very Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a nurse

Zack smiled as he held up a drawing to his nurse.  
“For you,” he smiled.  
“Aw, thank you,” Aerith smiled as she took his drawing of hearts and flowers “It’s very nice.”  
“You’ve been a very nice nurse to help me get better,” Zack smiled as he lay back in his hospital bed.  
“And you’ve been a very nice patient,” Aerith poked Zack’s nose with a giggle “You’re a very good boy, Zack. But make sure to watch your step when going downstairs.”  
“I will,” Zack smiled as he patted his arm cast thoughtfully.  
Aerith kissed his head before leaving.


	71. Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack just can't stay out of trouble

“Zack, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Andrew hissed.  
“Ssh, she’ll hear you.”  
Andrew looked down the corridor as Zack peered through the keyhole.  
“Aw, she doesn’t match her panties and bra, that’s so cute,” Zack whispered as a shadow loomed over Andrew “Come and take a look, Andy. Andy?”  
Zack looked and saw his friend missing. He yelped as the door slammed open, smacking him on the nose. He stumbled back and saw Aerith and Sephirotha glaring at him, Andrew being their captive.  
“You’re so dead.”  
Zack fled for the sake of his dream of having children.


	72. Needing an Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith can't handle all the children by herself.

Aerith smiled as Zack finished off his dinner.  
“Can I have a cookie now?” he asked with a pout.  
The caretaker smiled as she picked a chocolate cookie from out of the cookie jar and handed it over to Zack. Zack cheered and ate it. Aerith turned her head when she saw Vincent and Angeal come in.  
“Your daddy’s back,” she smiled “Anne, Tifa, your father’s here!”  
As Zack waddled over to Angeal, Aerith blinked when she found Tifa stuck in the toy box and Sephiroth cuddling a sleeping Anne. Vincent narrowed his eyes.  
“You need an assistant.”  
“I know.”


	73. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith and Zack have twins

Aerith smiled as she tucked in her twins into their cot. Zack came up from behind her and smiled down at them.  
“He has my eyes,” he whispered whilst nodding to the boy.  
“And your bottomless pit of a stomach,” Aerith smiled as she leaned into him.  
“Whilst she has your temper,” Zack nodded to the girl and winced when Aerith slammed a foot onto his.  
“I still think Ilfana doesn’t suit her,” Aerith said.  
“Well…we can always make that as her middle name. We can use something like…Tifa as her first name.”  
“That works,” Aerith nodded “I like that.”


	74. Zack's Young Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a butler XD

“Oh, Young Mistress,” Zack knocked on Aerith’s door “It is time to wake up now.”  
Aerith opened her eyes as Zack came in with her breakfast and yawned.  
“Five more minutes,” she mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.  
“Now, now, the Strife family are visiting, you must be ready for their arrival.”  
Aerith grumbled softly under her breath as she sat up and stared down at the breakfast tray.  
“Thank you for bringing me breakfast,” she mumbled as she began eating the toast.  
“No need for thanks,” Zack grinned as he opened the curtains “Just doing my job.”


	75. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cute little tea party

“Could you pass the cookies please?” Anne asked.  
Zack passed the plate of cookies to her as Tifa filled his teacup with tea. Aerith gasped as she spilt some tea on her frock.  
“Oh no, your new frock!” Anne frowned.  
“It’s alright, Mommy will wash it.”  
Aerith gasped as Zack threw water over her.  
“What was that for?!” the Lockhart sisters asked.  
“Water gets out tea, doesn’t it?” Zack frowned “I saw it on that TV show.”  
“That’s for wine,” Cloud sighed “White wine gets red wine out.”  
“Oh…sorry, Aerith,” Zack grinned sheepishly.  
Aerith just threw her juice at him.


	76. Special Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's special little Aerith

“And Princess Tifa and Prince Cloud lived happily ever after, the end,” Zack recited from the storybook.  
“Another story please!” Aerith pleaded to her babysitter with a grin.  
“Now, now, Aerith,” Zack smiled and tussled her hair “It’s bedtime now.”  
“But I want another story,” Aerith pouted and hugged her dolly.  
“I’m sorry, dear, but Mommy and Daddy want their special little girl to get her beauty sleep.”  
“Am I special to you?”  
Zack grinned as Aerith reclined further into her bed and he tucked her in.  
“Of course. The most special little girl I’ve had the pleasure of babysitting.”


	77. Miss Aerith, I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zack is afraid of thunderstorms

The thunder clapped and Zack buried his face into Aerith’s skirt.  
“Miss Aerith, I’m scared!” he whined as Aerith patted his head.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure if we continue looking, we’ll find your parents,” she said as she kept him sheltered under her umbrella.  
“I want to go home!”  
Zack began crying and Aerith looked around.  
“Let’s go into that ice cream parlour,” she said as she steered him to the nearest building “Maybe your parents will come past.”  
The lightning flashed again, making the little boy jump once more. Aerith smiled softly before ordering some ice cream for him.


	78. It's OK to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aerith

Zack hugged Aerith comfortingly from behind as she blinked away her tears when the coffin was lowered into the grave. She suppressed her sobs but it was getting difficult when he rocked her.  
“It’s alright,” he whispered “It’s OK to cry. You can let go of your emotions just this once.”  
“Zack…I…” Aerith sniffed.  
“It’s only natural. She was the only family you had left. It won’t be embarrassing. It’s a funeral.”  
Aerith turned on the spot and hugged Zack tightly, crying into his chest. Zack held her back just as tightly, kissing her head softly.  
“Good girl,” he praised.


	79. The Hunters Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tribal Zack and Aerith!

Zack and the other hunters returned to the village, exhausted but triumphant. He looked up and smiled when he recognized one woman from the crowd.   
“Zack!” Aerith cried as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
Zack hugged her back as Sephiroth and Genesis carried the Behemoth pass them. Angeala and Anne grinned at them.  
“Where’s Cloud?” Tifa asked.  
Reno and Tseng came by with an injured Cloud and Tifa rushed to his aid. Aerith stared at Cloud’s injuries with wide eyes.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“Oh, it snuck up on Cloud first,” Zack grimaced “It wasn’t pretty.”


	80. The Artist, the Model and the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's an artist

Zack smiled from his place by the easel to Aerith who reclined on the sofa, a kimono draped over her body.  
“Feeling alright?” he asked.  
“I’m fine,” Aerith said and stretched her legs out with a sigh.  
“Good, I’m sorry I don’t have many pillows.”  
Cloud whined beside him and flattened his ears when his master gave him a stern look.  
“Really,” he sighed as he continued painting.  
“Aw, poor Cloud,” Aerith cooed “Such a sweet little puppy.”  
Cloud wagged his tail happily at her smile. Zack rolled his eyes.  
“That’s the only sympathy you’re going to get,” he said.


	81. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri anyone?

“That looks so adorable on you,” Zackaria said as she tied the sash on Aerith’s dress.  
“Thank you,” Aerith smiled at her girlfriend.  
Zackaria turned Aerith around and kissed her. Aerith returned the kiss, arms wrapped around Zackaria’s hips.  
“I love you, Aerith,” Zackaria murmured.  
“I love you too, Zackaria,” Aerith murmured back before kissing her again.  
There was a pause and Zackaria’s eyes flew open. She turned on her heel and flung the door open. Reno raised an eyebrow at her glare.  
“You really think I’d pass up the opportunity?” he asked as he flicked the voice recorder off.


	82. Yowza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yowza?

“Aerith, I feel very uncomfortable,” Zack said from outside her dressing stall.  
“Just smile and wave,” Aerith called happily.  
“No, people will think I’m a pervert, can I at least wait outside the store?” Zack whined pitifully.  
“Just a minute.”  
Zack shifted awkwardly, smiling at the woman by the stall waiting for her daughter to try on her first bra.  
“Ta-da!”  
Zack turned when Aerith pushed the curtain aside and whistled.  
“Yowza!” he exclaimed at her new push up bra “Are they real?”  
“Of course they’re real!” Aerith giggled as she kissed him and closed the curtain to get dressed.


	83. Chocobo Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a Chocobo!

Aerith clung onto Zack as she and Lucrecia rode their black Chocobos across the plains. The girls giggled as they stopped by the stream to let them drink.  
“Oh, just like the good old days!” Lucrecia grinned with hunched shoulders “We should do this more often.”  
“Vincent is healthy,” Aerith commented and Lucrecia’s Chocobo warked.  
“Zack still looks as energetic as usual,” Lucrecia smiled when Zack ruffled his feathers.  
The girls giggled as they slid off their birds and lay out in the sun to rest. Vincent sat next to Lucrecia whilst Zack dived into the stream to wash himself.


	84. He's a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a puppy?

“Zack, we’ve lost the path.”  
“Don’t worry, Aerith, we haven’t strayed far,” Zack smiled as he continued through the forest, Aerith close behind him.  
Aerith huffed as she held her dress up whilst going through the brambles.  
“What inspired you to chase after a rabbit anyway?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” Zack shrugged “Something just made me think, rabbit! Must catch it!”  
“If I didn’t know any better, Zack,” Aerith smiled “I’d say you’re just a little puppy.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, oh, squirrel!”  
“Zack!”  
Aerith sighed as Zack tore off to chase after a squirrel.  
“He’s a puppy,” she concluded.


	85. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's a girl again

“You look beautiful, Aerith,” Sephirotha purred as she circled her friend.  
“Thank you, Rotha,” Aerith smiled as Zack arrived home.  
“Oh, that reminds me, I need to pick up the Lockhart sisters,” Sephirotha glanced at her watch “See you later, Rith.”  
Zack bristled when Sephirotha pecked Aerith on the head before smiling at him then leaving eagerly. He sat down beside his girlfriend and nuzzled her protectively.  
“Zack?”   
“You do know she’s a lesbian, right?”   
“Yes, I know,” Aerith nodded “She also has a thing for Anne.”  
Zack cast a suspicious look at the door before squeezing Aerith’s hand possessively.


	86. Zack's Trumpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Zack can play the trumpet

Aerith liked Zack’s energy. She loved how he cared about her. She endured his odd quirks. There was just one thing she disliked. His bloody trumpet. Aerith looked up at the ceiling as Zack began playing a tune.  
“Zack!”  
“I’ve gotta practice for the service tomorrow, Aerith!”  
“Couldn’t you practice when I’m enjoying a comfortable afternoon with my weekly subscription of Ribbons and Silk?”   
“But it’s tomorrow!”  
“Go and practice at Cloud’s house!”  
“They have a baby in the house now!”  
“Then parade in the square!”  
Aerith heard Zack running out of the house and went back to her magazine.


	87. Dinner in the Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner in candlelight? Aerith, you lucky girl.

“This is such a wonderful dinner, Zack,” Aerith smiled from her place across the table.  
“Well, anything that my darling wife wants,” Zack smiled as he leaned across to hold her hand “I’ll give it to her.”  
Aerith smiled happily as she picked up her wine glass to sip it. Zack drank in her beautiful face in the candlelight.  
“I love you so much,” he whispered.  
“Well it’s a good thing you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Aerith said whilst placing the wine glass down and squeezing Zack’s hand.  
Zack laughed happily and kissed her hand.


	88. Sausage Eating Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to eat sausages!

Aerith watched with Tifa and Yuffie in awe as Zack guzzled down the sausages out in front of him. Cloud and Angeal were on either side of him, trying to best him in the eating competition. Next to Cloud was…Anne…

"I have never seen Anne eat so messily," Tifa sighed.

"I would have joined in if Zack hadn't entered," Yuffie sighed.

"I don't think Zack is chewing…" Aerith said as she watched her boyfriend uncertainly.

"Oh, Anne's resolved to eating two at once."

"She'll choke!"

"Now Zack is just stuffing his mouth with sausages."

"He's fine, he can handle it."


	89. Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're mermaids now

Aerith played her lyre happily, her light pink tail swaying back and forth in the lagoon. Zack lay sprawled out on a nearby rock, sighing and watching her.  
“Isn’t she just wonderful?” he asked Angeal who was maintaining his beard.  
“If you like her so much, ask her out,” he said.  
“She would never go for me,” Zack pouted.  
Angeal rolled his eyes.  
“Aerith!” he called.  
“Yes?” Aerith turned her head and smiled at the mermen.  
“Zack would like to take you to Princess Tifa’s engagement ball.”  
Aerith smiled at Zack.  
“I’d be honoured,” she said to his blushing face.


	90. A Sweet Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's a tiny bird now

Aerith sung happily as she dipped her body in the bird bath and ruffled her feathers. Zack watched from afar and smiled on his patio. He continued drawing her as she tweeted and shook her body out, drinking from the bird bath as she took a break from bathing. She then turned her head and flew over, landing on his table and looking up at him expectantly.  
“OK, here you go,” Zack smiled as he grabbed a handful of bird feed and put it into a little dish.  
Aerith jumped and landed on the ledge of the dish, indulging herself.


	91. Womanizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a womanizer

“Yeah, and I’ll see you when I call,” Zack grinned as he accepted Cissnei’s number.   
Cissnei giggled and walked off. Zack turned his attention back to the table and was met with Aerith’s glare.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot we were going out,” he murmured.  
Tifa shook her head.  
“You can take the man out of a single life but you can’t take the single life out of the man,” she murmured softly.  
“I’m beginning to think you’re right,” Aerith murmured back.  
“Aerith, baby, I’m sorry, look.”  
Zack ripped up the scrap of paper. Aerith and Tifa exchanged a sceptical look.


	92. An Immature Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng VS Zack!

Tseng grunted as Zack punched him in the gut but retaliated by kicking him in the groin. Zack fell and as Tseng loomed over to deal a final blow…  
“Stop!”  
Arms went around his waist and pulled him back. Aerith ran forward to comfort Zack as Serenity held Tseng back.  
“What is going on?” she asked.  
“I told you it was immature and risky to fight over Aerith!” Serenity shrieked at Tseng who tensed at her voice.  
Aerith stared up at Tseng in disbelief. Serenity dragged Tseng away as Aerith gave Zack a stern Q and A session the fight.


	93. Incoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where?!

Aerith hummed as she bit into an apple as she had her little picnic. She lay back and breathed in the fresh air, smiling as she relaxed in the sun. It was a good day to be in the park.  
“Incoming!”  
There was a thud and Aerith sat up. A man was sprawled out in front of her with twigs and leaves in his hair.  
“Are you alright?”   
“Yep…”  
A blonde kitten landed on top of him and purred. Aerith blinked before laughing.  
“You must be Zack,” she grinned “The cat owner whose cat keeps getting stuck in trees?”  
“Yep.”


	94. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa's a bully

“Hey!”  
Tifa laughed as she shoved Aerith into the mud.  
“You should be grateful to be touched by me, scum!” she sneered before running off.  
Aerith cried softly as she rubbed her sore knees.  
“Hey, let me help you.”  
Aerith looked up and gasped as Zack helped her up to her feet and dusted her off.  
“Don’t worry about Tifa, she’s going through a rough time,” he said as he examined her dress “My mom might be able to wash these stains out though.”  
Aerith sniffed as Zack brushed the mud out of her hair and smiled.  
“Come on.”  
“OK.”


	95. Thief!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack a thief?

“Hey, thief!” Aerith called as someone stole her handbag.   
She began chasing him down the street. They turned the corner when there was a loud clang. Aerith slowed down and blinked to see Tifa standing over Zack, frying pan in her hand.  
“Thanks…” she murmured as Tifa bent down returned the bag to Aerith.  
“It’s alright, Zack just does it for the thrill.”  
“It’s really fun,” Zack murmured and Tifa gave him a sharp kick in the side.  
“One day, I swear, he’ll be caught by the police.”  
“Well, thank you, I need to go.”  
Aerith bowed before going back.


	96. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell?

“Bye, Zack!” Aerith called as the ship began leaving the dock.  
“Bye, Aerith!”  
Zack waved as Aerith slowly moved away. Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged a look before Angeal shoved Zack.  
“This is your last chance, pup,” he murmured.  
Zack looked up at Angeal before looking at Aerith and following after the ship down the pier.  
“Aerith! I have something to say!”  
Aerith blinked as she leaned over the rail curiously.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“I love you!” Zack called as he reached the end of the dock and began waving to her.  
Aerith’s cheeks went red before she smiled.


	97. Messy Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Zack's a messy puppy

“Zack, stop!”  
Zack stopped shaking himself out and lolled his tongue out whilst looking up at his owner who put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.  
“Really, all over my dress!” she said as she pointed to the brown spots on her white dress.   
Zack whined and lay himself down on the ground, pouting pitifully. Aerith sighed and shrugged her hips as she went inside but kept Zack outside. Zack flattened his ears then tucked his tail in between his legs when she brought out a small basin.  
“Bath time!”  
Zack ran away from her.


	98. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's a little orphan

Aerith signed the contract in front of her then smiled up at the social worker.  
“I promise I’ll take care of him,” she said as Zack sat in between them.  
“I am glad that you’ve come to take him under your wing,” Cissnei smiled and patted Zack on the head “Zack’s been looking forward to a new mommy for a long time now.”  
Zack shyly looked up at Aerith.  
“Mommy?” he murmured.  
Aerith smiled and crouched down to his eye level.  
“That’s right,” she said “You’re going to be living with me now.”  
Zack stepped forward and hugged her tightly.


	99. In the Next Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take out your tissues

“Aerith, I love you so much,” Zack whispered as he pecked his wife’s hand.  
“I love you too, Zack,” Aerith croaked and smiled as she leaned against the pillows of her hospital bed.  
Zack’s blue eyes brimmed with tears and he closed his eyes, craning his head to press her hand to his forehead. Aerith closed her eyes and smiled warmly.  
“We’ll see each other again, right?” she said “I know we will.”  
Zack lifted his head up sharply with wide eyes as the heart monitor began slowing down.  
“Aerith?”  
Aerith took one last breath and sighed, passing away peacefully.


	100. The Final Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Fantasy Crisis Core!

“Hello!  Hooray!”

Zack stirred awake and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful young woman.

“Heaven?”

“Not quite,” she smiled “Church in the slums.”

Zack got up, never taking his eyes off her.

“An angel…?”

“No,” she shook her head “I’m Aerith!”

She turned and pointed to the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

“You fell from the sky,” Aerith said and turned back to the man “Scared me.”

“So you saved me, huh?”

“Not really…  Hello!  That’s all I did.”

The man chuckled at her as she smiled bashfully and jumped to his feet.

“Thank you so much, Aerith,” he said “I’m Zack.”


End file.
